


Surprise Visitors

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, Fix-it fic, Gen, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, Jackson Whittemore is the Hale pack Alpha, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Erica, Boyd, and Allison aren't dead. They and Jackson and Isaac come back to Beacon Hills. Can be seen as being in the same timeline as Movie Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitors

Stiles had forced Peter and Derek to cancel their plans and wait in the loft with her but she hadn’t told them what they were waiting on yet and clearly neither one was as patient as they claimed to be because both were glaring and it had only been twenty minutes. Honestly. She had at least told them that there was going to be surprise visitor and it would be a good surprise. Though Stiles could not yet hear anything, she could see the moment that Peter and Derek heard the heartbeats and muted voices of their visitors coming up the stairs. Both of their mouths dropped open and they looked at each other as though to check that it wasn’t an auditory hallucination.

The door slid open behind her, left unlocked for their visitors.

“Hey.”

_Even though Scott and Derek had run off after Boyd and Cora, hoping to keep them corralled in the woods, someone had to take care of Erica’s body. No one really wanted it to be Allison, not even Allison. Stiles volunteered. Peter refused to play bodyguard. When Stiles got to the bank and Allison left from guarding Erica’s body with a quick condolences, she realized it was a good thing that Peter had not come. Erica was very very nearly dead but Stiles had enough control of her magic to know that very very nearly and already dead were two very different things. Her magic pushed Erica into a healing coma rather than a slowly dying coma as she dragged the girl into her Jeep. Stiles took off for the hospital, calling an old number that she had not thought she was going to need again. Most of the people with magic didn’t go to Deaton when they needed help. They were alternate options. For instance, there was an ER surgeon who was some kind of Fae himself and got medical treatment for everyone without worrying too much about forms. One call to him and Erica was immediately in a room once they arrived with his entire team working to replenish her lost blood and close her wounds. Stiles spent the first part of her wait on the phone with Jackson, convincing him to convince his parents that Erica was going to come live with him. Then she called Erica’s mother and gave her a brief summary of how Erica had ended up in the hospital-a werewolf-free version-and once Mrs Reyes got there, explained to her that it would be best if they left the missing person alert up and sent Erica away once she was stable. It didn’t take much to convince the woman after the first time the doctors came out with a short rundown on Erica’s condition. Stiles had already told her that Erica’s kidnappers were still at large._

_After Boyd’s “death”, Stiles took control of the situation, shooing Lydia out to take Cora away and distract her and asking Jennifer to make herself scarce too, since they were going to have to call the cops so Boyd’s family would have closure. It really should have given her a hint when that got the woman quickly out the door. Stiles then had Derek get Boyd out of the water for her and downstairs into her car._

_“What are you going to do?” Derek murmured, still looking shell-shocked._

_“I’m taking him to the same place I took Erica,” Stiles replied, a misleading truth. Derek just nodded. “Go back upstairs. Fix the wiring that Boyd broke. Get the water out too. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Derek agreed quietly and went back inside. Stiles peeled out of the parking lot and called the same doctor. This time he was on speakerphone, while she texted Jackson to make room for another friend._

_Boyd was actually in much better condition than Erica. He had gotten help much faster and had much less damage. None of his organs had been touched. But between the electricity and the shock and the fact that it was an alpha impaling him, he had completely blacked out and his heart and breathing had slowed way down. With Derek’s distress, he had not been able to hear that Boyd was only unconscious, not dead, and Cora had followed her brother’s cues rather than asking her senses. Thankfully for Boyd and Stiles, his parents agreed just the same as Erica’s mother had and Jackson made room for one more in London._

_“Thank god you finally bothered to return my calls! Why am I an Alpha? What happened to Derek?”_

_“He’s fine. He did something to heal Cora and she is also fine now. But Derek is no longer an alpha. We’ve been busy killing people here and Allison and Scott and I spent 16 hours in an ice bath, drowning. Terribly sorry I missed your call, brother dear.”_

_“Don’t take your frustration out on me. I’ve been panicked that the alpha pack Erica and Boyd told me about had killed all of you for entirely too long. Days, Stiles! days! I have no patience for your frustration.”_

_“Well, we’re all physically okay. Derek’s taking Cora somewhere safe. Peter’s tracking either the Darach or Deucalion. My money’s on the Druid because it was Derek’s new girlfriend and I think he’ll take that personally. Scott insisted we couldn’t kill Deucalion but Kali is dead and Deucalion is gone and the twins both fell in love with their marks and are pretty well de-clawed.”_

_“Hi Stiles!” Erica chirped brightly. Stiles felt the tension fall out of her shoulders as she smiled._

_“Hey, Catwoman,” she replied. “How are you?”_

_“I feel great. Fully healed. I’m catching up on schoolwork too. Boyd and I are racing each other and we’re neck and neck and almost back to where we should be.”_

_“I’m glad. That’s great to hear. Any issues with Jackson suddenly being an alpha?”_

_“The local alpha came to check in with us but she was really polite about everything.”_

_“Mostly because Jackson was clearly a disaster and not a threat,” Boyd added. Stiles giggled. She had needed this. If only she could transfer to London too. But Derek was coming back once Cora was settled with their cousins and Stiles was not leaving him here with only Peter and Isaac and Scott for backup._

_Once Chris had a hold of himself after the shock of seeing his daughter’s body slumped limp in Scott’s arms, he was a whirlwind of energy, getting her up and away. Stiles, in the confusion, followed him into the car, holding pressure on Allison’s still sluggishly bleeding wound. Chris blinked at her. Stiles rattled off the number for the ER surgeon. Chris nodded and dialed._

_“Hold her steady while I drive,” he requested. Stiles did her level best, but once they were away from everyone else, he drove like a maniac and Stiles was still very weak from the possession and subsequent body-split._

_Allison went straight back once they arrived and Stiles swore to Chris that she wouldn’t tell a soul that Allison was still alive. He was going to take her back to France, keep her safe with their family. With a little prompting from Stiles, he agreed to take Isaac with him, since she was already arranging a more permanent place for him with Jackson and Allison might want to have her new boyfriend more nearby than an almost 20 hour plane ride as she convalesced. Isaac could find out what was really going on once they were in Europe and he couldn’t tell anyone and cause problems._

“Oh my god,” Peter murmured, eyes filling with tears.

“You’re all okay?” Derek asked, bewildered, standing up and slowly crossing the room. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Allison all nodded, standing in a rough semi-circle just inside the doorway. Then suddenly everyone in the room except Allison and Stiles was in some sort of group hug/puppy pile thing.

“How was the flight?” Stiles asked Allison, knowing she had to feel awkward around Derek and Peter despite spending the past few months with Jackson, Erica and Boyd and being able to make amends with them for any still hurt feelings.

“It wasn’t awful. Jackson got first class for everyone so even though it was long we all got naps. It was much better than the flights with my dad to and from France last summer. We were in business class and on one flight I couldn’t lean my seat back at all and it was horrible.”

“Yeah, Jackson can’t mix with the great unwashed, his immune system’s too weak,” she joked. Allison laughed.

“And I just thought he was an ass.”

“Come here.” Jackson reached out and pulled both girls into the hug. Allison ended up between Jackson and Isaac, touching neither Peter nor Derek and Stiles ended up between Derek and everyone else, with Peter on one side and Erica on the other.

They all stayed in the group huddle, though it migrated to the floor, for a long while before anyone started asking for explanations. Of course, Peter and Derek were the only ones present who had been out of the loop so they were a little too overwhelmed to ask and everyone else was waiting on them to ask before they offered.

“How are you alive?” Derek finally asked, running his fingertips down Erica’s cheek.

“Stiles saved me,” she answered. “Well, Stiles saved all of us. We were dying and close to dead but you know it takes a lot to kill a werewolf, or a Hunter in Allison’s case, and Stiles kept us alive until she got us to better help and then sent us to London.”

“Well, my dad was quite involved for me,” Allison added. “He had a similar plan to Stiles-using magic to keep me alive and then getting me out of danger. So he did all the medical attention and taking me over to France.”

“Yeah, I had no idea Allison was still alive until we got to France,” Isaac continued. “Chris didn’t want anyone here to know. But Stiles had told Jackson that I was going to Argent territory and he reached out to me and everyone agreed it was better that I go to Jackson as soon as Allison woke up.”

“You do know how to use your abilities,” Peter accused. “Why haven’t you been using them?”

“I have,” Stiles corrected. “Just not obviously. Erica was very close to dead and so was Allison. And I brought Cora back from a healing coma when she was in the ambulance. Boyd was sweet to me. He was barely hurt at all, was just out cold from the shock.” Boyd shrugged at Stiles’ smile. Derek and Peter were just sort of staring.

“Oh, and I’m the one who got Derek’s alpha spark,” Jackson interjected, eyes red. Peter’s whole face lit up. Derek’s also lit up, although less with unholy glee and more with understanding.

“Peter thought it was Scott who got it,” Derek murmured. “But I guess it’s better having you as our alpha than Scott.”

“Oh, don’t even, you’re relieved.” Stiles rolled her eyes at him. Derek pulled her into his lap, snapping playfully at her in retaliation.

“Oh, Stiles didn’t tell me you two are a couple,” Jackson teased. Stiles swatted at him as everyone else laughed and Derek glowered.

“But how did you get Jackson to take everyone in?” Peter asked. “He’s not exactly the most obliging person in the world.”

“I’ve known Jackson since we were babies,” Stiles answered. “I have years of blackmail material. He has to do what I say.”

“Well, it works both ways, right?” Allison teased.

“No,” Jackson grumbled, “It doesn’t. Stiles was the good kid. She didn’t do half the stuff I did. I’ve got like one good story on her to her like six on me.”

“Really?” Isaac asked. Stiles and Jackson both nodded.

“Jackson was a pretty bad kid. He was always running off and ending up places he shouldn’t be and you remember he had that problem staying dressed in public until he was seven.”

“I do remember. We had a party in first grade because Jackson hadn’t taken his clothes off all week.”

“No wonder he’s always looking for validation. From a young age, he was informed there was nothing impressive going on under his clothes,” Erica teased.

“Well, everyone kept telling him not to go out in the snow naked, but he just never listened. Such a shame.”

“Oh, stuff it, the lot of you. I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” Jackson looked petulant and grumpy about the teasing anyway.


End file.
